


The Text That Changed Everything

by SerahSanguine



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gillovny, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: The text that changed everything. Did the news article tell the truth?
Relationships: Gillian Anderson & David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. The News Article

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing @graciedane

**_February 13th 2019._ **

" _ I read the article" _ the text read. 

" _ Which one there have been a few?" _ She replied quickly back as she was in between filming scenes 

She opened her phone and it simply said " _The Guardian_ " she sighed and wrote back _"aren't you on vacation with Téa_ _and the_ _kids?_ " it was time for another shoot.

Later that day she sat down at the lunch table inside the tent it was raining again. She pulled her phone out of her bag.

" _ Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't have time to read _ " and underneath that message read " _ she isn't here you know. _ " 

_ "I didn't ask"  _ she replied it didn't matter the time difference he always replied to her texts.

_ "Is it true?"  _ She could feel the angst coming through in waves with those three simple words

_ "Is what true?"  _ A simple question she thought. 

_ "Come on Gill don't make me ask"  _ she could hear him pleading.

_ "Yes, it is"  _ she answered simply with the truth _. _

_ "Are you happy?"  _

_ "As I'm ever gonna be"  _ she was happy wasn't she? 

_ "I'll be back in the UK in a few days I want to see you." _

_ "I don't think that's a good idea."  _

_ "Please I need to see it for myself"  _ he was pleading and she knew it but he was right if he didn't see it for himself he would keep pestering her. 

_ "Ok, tell me where and when." _

And she replied with a time and a date and sat back pushing her food to the side. She was happy with Peter, wasn’t she? She liked her arrangement with Peter, they lived separately It worked so well for them it felt special when they do come together. It stopped the feeling of being trapped and who gets the house when they separate. She even starts to miss him when gone from him for a long time. But above all else, she couldn’t help the uneasiness of seeing David again. 

**A few days later at Gillians' house just on the outskirts of London in a private residential area.**

He was nervous driving up into her estate. She was beautiful and he never deserved her every time they tried a relationship if he was honest with himself, he was the one that would hurt her first. He was the one to do something stupid to break them up and she was always the one ended up getting her heart broke. 

He came to London last year and that didn’t go as well as planned, he brought his girlfriend and that did not go over well with Gillain. She snubbed him the whole time and they had planned on going to dinner and she cancelled last minute. He never blamed her for not liking Monique but he did hope that she respected his decision. 

He pulled in her drive and looked upon her house it was massive but not that big to be called a mansion. With its long bay windows and stained glass front door, rose bushes on either side of it and her white veranda with not a spec of dirt on it even in the midst of an English winter.

He knocked on her front door he saw her shadow walking towards it and opening it. 

“Good morning Gillain.”

“Morning David do come in.”

He stared at her for a few minutes in her black straight leg trousers that perfectly curved her hips. She was wearing one of her own jumpers in midnight blue with her red lips across her breasts she was wearing nothing on her feet reminding her of how small she actually was against him. Her face free of makeup she looked beautiful by any man or woman's standards. Her hair was short and in soft waves framing her face. 

“It suits you,” he said with a wicked smile. 

“I should hope so since I helped design it.”

“That you did, West brought one of the roll necks and a boyfriend one.”

“That’s nice does she enjoy it?” 

“Yes, they look nice on her. Do you mind I haven't been since the flight” he gestured towards the downstairs toilet? 

“Go ahead you know where it is,” he nodded and moved toward the room and she walked towards the kitchen. 

After his business was done he walked back towards Gillian and he saw her sitting at the kitchen breakfast island immersed in some article she was reading on her phone. 

He stopped just under the massive archway separating the two rooms. 

“I thought Peter would be here,” he said honestly she turned around and faced him. 

“You read the article, didn’t you?” she said defensively. 

“If you were mine I wouldn’t let you near someone like me with our history,” he shrugged it was honest and raw and he meant every word.

“But I'm not yours am I?” she stood and walked over to him mere inches from one and other.

"Hum...“ he couldn’t think of a reply. 

“What’s that supposed to mean,” she said slightly angry with a hint of defensiveness. He could feel the heat coming off her body in waves hitting him full force and he couldn't help but be slightly turned on by her being so close. 

“I didn't mean anything by it,” they were both breathing heavily maybe second or even minutes passed neither one spoke. 

“You look good, happy?” he touched her hand and their skin ignited in a river of electric fire. 

“I am…”

“Are you...?”

Their mouths met, clashed in a wave of passion with such a burning intensity that they both thought they would melt into the floor. His hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. In her hair on her back on her legs on her jumper. Her hands were the same on his stomach and roughly pulling his hair. She pushed him against the wall her nails scraped the nape of his neck. 

“Jesus Christ Gill.” 

“Shut up we don’t need to talk,” she pulled his leather jacket off his shoulders and threw it on the floor, next she found the bottom hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it in the general direction of his leather jacket and started kissing everywhere she could reach. She was small against him but she didn’t care. 

His skin was hot against her lips. It wasn't long before her hands were undoing the belt on his trousers dropping them and his boxers to his ankles she slid her soft hand up, wrapping it around his cock pumping him slowly and delicately.

He hissed in response to her touch and groaned even louder when her lips wrapped around his tip, her tongue darting out to taste his pre-cum salty but sweet. Somethings never change. She swallowed him whole just the way he liked it. She swirled her tongue left to right scrapping her teeth along his length.

“Gill, please I’m not...”

Her hand caressed his balls the thin line of skin in between each sack back and forth she knew that he was close and she didn’t care she did it again over and over feeling him touch the back of her throat. She soon felt him throbbing in the back of her mouth and his cum flowing hot and freely down her throat. 

As she felt him cum, her nails scraped his thighs leaving red hot angry marks in her wake. She stood up with a smile her whole face coming alight with the pleasure she had given him. It didn’t take long for him to recover sliding his blue Nike trainers off his feet and sliding his trousers and boxes off next to him. 

He bent down moving his hand through her soft waves and brushing it behind her ear before whispering “I want to kiss you lips, the ones in between your hips.” 

It sent shivers through her body from the tips of her toes to the hairs on her head. A pool of hot sticky desire for him building in between her legs. He pushed her against the wall.

“Did I ever tell you how good you lips look across your breasts?” 

“No, but do tell me more.” 

He worked slowly lifting her jumper overhead, finding her wearing a black thin strapped vest top underneath with a lace bralet wrapped around her perfectly formed breasts. 

“You're so beautiful, your perfect white skin.” He trailed his finger from her shoulder down her arm gathering both her top strap and her bralette straps sliding them over his fingertips. He started on her other shoulder doing the same thing. 

“They're a perfect shape in every way with rosy pink nipples that I just love to tease and bite.” 

She could feel herself dripping and she was hanging on every syllable he said he, soon he had all of her top half items off her body and she stood there half-naked in front of him. He kissed her and then trailed his lips down her neck slowly working across her clavicle and down her sternum finding those nipples he so desired. He mouth locked and his tongue darted to taste them. He could taste the salt gathering on her skin, he bit down gently drawing out a low groan from her lips. 

“David please I hate it when you tease.” 

“That's the point Gill.” 

He undid the button on her trousers and she slid them off her legs. He smiled and his eyes went dark with desire when he saw the red lace panties the lay beneath. He bent down grabbing the edge of her panties with his teeth and dragged them down her legs. 

“I can smell you, and you smell divine. You are so wet for me.”

He hoisted her up, she weighed as much as a feather, she sat on his forearms as he nibbled his way up her thighs finding the apex of her legs. He licked her folds side to side,  _ sweet like honey _ he thought. She was withering under his tongue. 

“David please I'm begging you please,” he wrapped his hands next to her hips her naked body sweaty and clammy against his own.

His mouth found her clit and he only had to lick it once before he felt her walls and pelvis thrash against his mouth. 

“DAVID” she screamed louder they both thought possible. He swished and swooshed, lapped until she could take no more and he let her down. There he stood naked in front of hard hot red and swollen watching Gillian's body twitch in front of him. She was beautiful and he loved her no matter how much time passed. 

He lifted her up and took her upstairs placing her in the middle of her bed. She opened her eyes and spread her legs like an invitation to which he needed no encouragement he placed himself between her legs sliding himself into her with ease. Her tunnel hugged him, gripping him like a vice. He pumped lazily into her, his hands either side of her head, her legs wrapped around his hips her nails scraping his back encouraging him to go faster and he did. 

He started pumping faster and harder, sweat forming and running down his skin dripping onto hers mixing like the fluids they were creating. She was matching each thrust with his there was a fluid motion to their bodies as they melted into each other

“DavidI'm so close,” she said breathlessly.

“Me too,” he whispered back in the same breathless manner. 

He thrashed into her body her nails digging half-moons into his back. 

“Ohh...Fuck … Yes… Dave…” she was cuming again for the second time in less than an hour and he soon followed behind her.

“FUCK… Jesus... Christ … My sweet little sex devil..”

The next thing the both heard was Piper's voice calling ‘Mum I'm home.”

Then end for now…. Hahahaaha 


	2. A Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta reader once again for amazing work @graciedane

He was still deep inside her when they heard Piper's voice. They soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“Shit David” and she pushed him off and he slipped out of her and fell off the bed with a thump. 

Gillian quickly wrapped her dressing down around herself and opened and closed the bedroom door behind her. 

“Hi, Piper what are you doing home so early from work?” 

“I was feeling sick why?” she looked at her mother with questioning eyes. 

“No reason” Gillian answered defensively.

“Mum, what's going on?” 

“Nothing,” she said clipently. 

“So why are you standing in front of your bedroom door?” Piper walked over to her mother's door pushing past her and opening it. 

“Shit” Gilian muttered under her breath. 

There David stood in just his boxers, his hair all over the place his skin still flush, the smell of sex heavy in the air all he could come up with was, “Hi Piper.”

“Fuck,” Gillian said again. 

Piper closed the door and faced her mother. “Mum you said that this wouldn’t happen again, you promised even.” it wasn’t anger radiating through her daughter's voice it was disappointment. “You’re happy why would you sabotage that?” 

While that was going on David grabbed the rest of his clothes putting them on including his shoes and placed them on his feet waiting for the mother daughter to exchange to be over. He soon heard Piper's door slam shut before exiting Gillians' bedroom. 

“I should go” he looked at her and could see she was on the verge of tears. He was going to say something else but thought better of it. He walked to her wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry,” he said truthfully.

“I know” she replied simply back. She didn’t know when David grabbed his clothes but she was glad. 

With her still wrapped up in his arms he let her go smoothly and grabbed her hand, “We will talk ok if you want or … we can … it’s up to you Gill.”

“Yes” she let go of his hand and he disappeared down her stairs and out the front door. Her legs dropped to the floor and she wept. They had really done it this time hadn’t they. Not only ruining her relationship but his as well. Just because there was always more than an attraction between them. 

A few hours later Piper came out of her room to find Gillian still in the same place. 

“Mom come on get up let’s go make some tea.”

“I.. err..”

“Come on” she grabbed her lightly under the arm and took her down the stairs and putting the kettle on getting two cups out of the cupboard placing them on the counter placing the earl grey tea bag inside.

“Mum are u ok?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Talk to me please” Piper pleaded.

“I don’t know how it happened” Gillian whispered. 

The kettle boiled and Piper poured the water then took the cups and sat next to her mother at the breakfast table. 

“You love him mum, and you never quite got over that.” 

“But I’m happy with Peter”

“But does he gives you that spark the one that ignites you and makes you feel butterflies in your stomach, and want to melt into a puddle around your feet.   


“No, but I love him, I'm not getting any younger. I’m happy I'm content.”

“Sometimes that’s not enough” she took a sip of her drink.

“But.” 

“But nothing mum.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“My mum taught me well” she laughed trying to pick up the mood.

“That she did” she laughed back and they sat in contemplation drinking their tea. 

\---------------------------------------------------------xx

Meanwhile

He had really screwed up this time, hadn’t he. Not only his relationship with Monique but Gillian’s relationship with Peter as he stood there in the pouring rain waiting for his taxi to arrive to take him to his hotel room. He realized he had left his jacket in Gillian's house but dare not go back. 

The taxi arrived and he was soon back at his hotel room, he looked outside at the sky grey and cloudy as well as muggy and horrid. He stared out at the scene in front of him watching the rain pitter patter against the window he didn’t even turn on the lights. He could still smell her on his skin and clothes could still feel her mouth on his. He could still feel him inside her and he instantly got hard again, she never even realized what she did to him even from a thought.

He took off his soaking wet shirt and as sad as it was, placing it to his nostrils and with the other he palmed his erection through his jeans. He groaned at the sensation he was causing himself. His mind filled with thoughts of her and moments in between filming back when they were young and unaffected by their worries. This one moment had stuck to him like glue, especially with the rain outside. 

_ They had just filmed a scene for one of their episodes called The Rain King and in this scene, they got soaked to the bone over and over again for the best camera angle. When  _ _ Kim Manners _ _ called cut both they had ran to her trailer their clothes sticking to their skin. It was all innocent at first he stripped off his clothes and grabbed a towel from her bathroom. When he turned around there was a look in Gillian’s eye that he had become all too familiar with. _

_ She stood in front of him in just a bra and panties, they were lace and she knew they were his favourite she raked her nails down his toned chest, his skin flushed in a row of goosebumps he was immediately standing at attention. He looked down at her, her eyes dark lustful and full of naked desire. This was one of the times she didn't want to be kissed it was purely to relive a need, an itch as they say.  _

He unbuttoned his jeans and stepped out of them, next to go was his boxers he lay down on the hotel bed his shirt next to his head her smell still invading his nose as he carried on the memory. 

_ She kissed his neck and worked down his abdomen laying little kisses and suckles leaving little red blotches in her wake. He tried to reach out to run his fingers down her body or through her hair but she simply moved his had away and shook her head. With just a towel covering his lower half she undid the knot letting the towel hit the floor and she took all of him in her mouth. No warning and no ifs ands or buts, the sight of Gillian, red hair bobbing up and down on his cock was something he could never get used to.  _

His hand wrapped around his cock pumping slowly remembering the rhythm she took and matching it with his own hand.

_ She swirled her tongue around his girth back and forth up and down. He could feel the back of her throat with his tip. He was always impressed when she deep throated him. She brought her hand up to play with his balls caressing and squashing and letting go making him mad with desire over and over again he was so close but he didn’t want to cum without her not this time she liked her rules so did he.  _

His pace with his hand quickened but still going steady as the memory continued playing in his mind. 

_ He stepped back and she looked at him confused, he took her hands and turned her around bending her over the small kitchen table in full view of the trailer window so if anyone were to peer in they would see what they were doing. He pushed her down undoing her bra and throwing into one side before pushing her panties to the side before running his tongue through her dripping wet folds.  _

_ “Christ Dav…” _

_ He placed two fingers in her tunnel pumping rough hard and unforgiving, now it was his time to play.  _

_ She threw her head back in pleasure as he felt her climax come to her scream emanated beyond the walls of her trailer. He didn’t give her time to recover or time to come back down reality he grabbed his member and shoving it into her, his hands either side of her hands their fingers interlocked as he thrust his body into hers as he kissed her neck.  _

_ “Shit….. Ahhhh.” _

_ He knew she was close and so was he. _

Hia hand pumping faster and faster there was no need for lube he was leaking precum and he used that spreading that around his girth and his hand glided across his skin. 

_ He untethered his hand and reached down to her clit rubbing circling gliding his legs pumping harder and harder.  _

_ “Look outside they all know what we're doing but no one will say a word. You so fucking hot Gill you make me feel alive.” He kept rambling in her ear and it didn’t matter “you laugh when you say my name and how I grab your hip so mean.” _

_ She screamed his name as he pumped inside her and she became undone her body convulsing and clutching around him he pumped inside her a few times before he himself came undone inside her screaming her name to match. _

He lay there on the hotel bed his legs spread his cock full his climax hit him he screamed her name into an empty room his cum flowing out of him in hot sticky sprouts covering not only his hand but his stomach and the bedsheets as well. 

He came out of his haze when he heard the familiar chirk of his ringtone. He stood grabbing some tissue from his nightstand he looked at his phone and realized it was Monique and answered. 

“Hi Dave how's London treating you?” she said in her chipper way, how he loathed when she said his name like that. 

“Fine thank you, Monique, I’m just tired from the meeting. ”

“Ahh I see, did you see her then?” she said angrily. 

“No, why would you say that she is in a relationship and has been for years” he bit back in response. 

“Never stopped you before has it?”

He couldn’t deal with her childishness at the moment, "Well guess what? I don't give a shit what you think" and hung up. 

He threw his phone on the bed not giving a second thought about his girlfriend. He really should break up with her it's not like he actually cared for her anymore his thoughts were always full of Gillian and that would never change. 

He found his suitcase and changed into a clean pair of boxers and got into bed and fell asleep tomorrow is another day and problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> please leave me feedback good or bad I always appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, whether that's good or bad.   
> As always thank you for reading


End file.
